


Falling, Fallen

by midnightmouth



Category: Coronation Street, Paula Martin - Fandom, Paulie - Fandom, Sophie Webster - Fandom, Sophie Webster and Paula Martin, Sophie Webster/Paula Martin - Fandom, Sophie/Paula, f/f - Fandom, saula
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmouth/pseuds/midnightmouth
Summary: What if Sophie had met Paula before she knew she was her mum's lawyer?





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic in a while. I am trying to make up for the lack of Paula and Sophie scenes by creating my own little story. Hope you enjoy!

Sophie sat absently at the table, as the group conversation continued to flow. She wasn’t sure why she’d agreed to go out with the two couples. Sure, Ryan, Bethany, Kate and Rana were all her friends, but as a group, she just felt like a spare part. Still, she nodded and smiled and pretended to be interested in the conversation, but really, she was counting down the hours until she could go home and sleep. She’d had a long day at work, rushed off her feet as they were short staffed, again. Luckily, tomorrow was her day off, so she had the whole day to relax.

“You okay, Soph?” Bethany asked, with genuine concern plastered on her face. Sophie hadn’t been friends with her long, but she quickly took to Bethany and was happy that Ryan had found someone that loved him as much as she did. Sophie was almost envious of Ryan and she hoped he knew how lucky he was to have found someone who loves him as much as he loved her back. It was something Sophie hadn’t experienced in a long time.

“Yeah, fine thanks. Just a little tired.” She smiled back at Bethany before addressing the group as a whole, “I’m just going to get another drink.” Bethany nodded in response, as did the rest of the group.

Sophie quickly made her way to the bar, letting out a huge sigh as her bum hit the stool. She looked at her watch, 8pm? Is that all? The taxi wasn’t booked for a good few hours yet. Brilliant. She thought this night out would help her relax, let go of all her guilt regarding her younger brothers’ accident. Sadly, she was wrong. She was starting to think she will never feel like her old self ever again and that scared her.

“Are your friends that boring?” came a voice from the side of her, pulling her from the deep thoughts inside her head. Sophie turned her head to put a face to the voice. And what a face it was. Sat beside her was an older woman, she had short brown hair, with a fringe that framed her face perfectly. She wore a short black dress, showing just enough thigh to drive Sophie wild. The other woman wasn’t blind to Sophie’s looks either, she appreciated how her hair was in a high ponytail, exposing the crook of her neck. She loved the quirky pattern on the younger woman’s trousers and the way they hugged her amazing figure.

Sophie let out a little laugh, “it’s not them. It’s me. They’re great. I’m just not feeling it tonight.” Not wanting to go into too much detail, Sophie turned her attention back to the bartender and ordered herself a drink. The only way she was going to get through the night was if she was drunk.

The woman pulled her stool closer, leaning forward so that she could hear her the younger girl better. “Are you okay?” She asked. Sophie was taken aback when the woman continued the conversation, but at the same time she was elated. She knew the woman was probably just being nice and that nothing would come of it, but nevertheless, she decided to go along with it.

“I’m not quite drunk enough to tell a complete stranger all my troubles just yet” Sophie joked, a genuine smile creeping onto her face.

The other woman laughed along, before confidently holding out her hand to the younger woman. “I’m Paula, Paula Martin.”

Sophie was attracted to the confidence that the other woman radiated and took no time at all in shaking Paula’s hand, paying extra attention to the softness of the other woman’s skin and the warmth that came with her touch. “Sophie”, stated the young woman, slightly blushing.

Paula took a minute to appreciate the woman in front of her. She seemed to be smart, funny and was most definitely beautiful, yet she sensed a lack of confidence. She couldn’t understand why someone so attractive was so unsure of herself. She was intrigued by Sophie. She felt a need to know more about her. “Well, Sophie, we are no longer complete strangers. Now will you tell me what’s troubling you?” Paula smiled invitingly at Sophie.

Sophie hesitated before deciding to just go for it. “Just a rough day, I suppose. I love my friends, but they are all coupled up and I feel like a spare part.” Sophie looked back at the table where her friends were sat, Paula’s eyes following in the same direction.

Paula turned her attention back to the woman and looked her up and down. “A hot girl like you? I’m surprised some lucky man hasn’t snapped you up already.” Her tone was flirty, almost seductive.

Sophie blushed harder at the compliment, was the older woman coming on to her? Or did she really think that Sophie was straight? “Ah, well. Guys aren’t exactly my type”, Sophie simply stated. “And the pool of local lesbians isn’t exactly big, either.”

Paula scoffed, “tell me about it. I finally found a woman to ask out on a date and she seems to have stood me up.” She replied, trying to make it clear that she was in fact into women, too. She wasn’t too bothered about being stood up now she was sat here talking to Sophie, something told her that the other woman had nothing on Sophie.

Sophie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. A woman as alluring as Paula being stood up? Crazy. If Paula couldn’t even get a date with a woman, then what chance did Sophie have? “Well, what a stupid woman.” Sophie simply stated. She changed her position slightly, closer to Paula, almost inviting the older woman in.

Paula laughed, “yeah, none of the men I’ve dated have been much better either.” Sophie didn’t have a hard time believing this statement.

“Maybe I could keep you company?” Sophie asked, with knew found confidence, “you know, just so that people don’t think you’ve been stood up? That would be highly embarrassing for you,” Sophie rambled, trying to be quick-witted, turning it into a joke, in case the gorgeous woman in front of her was to reject her.

The older woman smirked slightly, “I’d like that very much, thank you.”

Sophie let out a sigh of relief, she wasn’t usually confident enough to be forward, but something about Paula made it feel easy, even though she barely knew the woman. “No need to thank me, it’s my pleasure” Sophie replied, trying to come across as calm and collected.

Paula furrowed her brow, “but won’t your friends mind?” she questioned, looking over in their direction, where the table were deep in conversation.

Sophie just shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t think they’ll even notice I’m gone. They’re too loved up.”

“Your friends don’t know how lucky they are,” Paula moved in closer again and lowered her voice, “but their loss is most certainly my gain.” Sophie dipped her head in response as she could feel her cheeks burning. She looked up at Paula through her lashes and all she could think was, my God this woman is smooth.

The two women were getting on like a house on fire, laughing and joking, telling little anecdotes, when Sophie felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kate standing there, purse in hand and coat at the ready. “We’re going to go to another club now Soph, you coming?” Paula’s heart sank as she wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the brunette just yet.

Sophie looked at the beautiful woman who had been keeping her company all night and then back at Kate. It was a no brainer for Sophie, she knew where she’d rather be. “I’m going to stay here for a while, but I’ll text you later.”

Kate glanced at the older woman, making Paula feel oddly exposed. “You sure?” she asked, sounding protective over her friend. Sophie reassured Kate that she’d be fine before saying goodbye to the rest of her friends. Paula wasn’t one for judging people she had only just met, but something about Kate niggled at her.

“You didn’t have to do that. You could’ve gone with your friends, I wouldn’t have been offended.” Paula was worried that the woman just felt sorry for her and really wanted to follow her friends, but was too nice to say so.

“Don’t be silly, I’m having a really good time.” Sophie smiled at Paula before quickly adding, “aren’t you?” Suddenly, she worried that it might all be one sided, after all, it wouldn’t be the first time Sophie had dealt with an unrequited attraction. It wasn’t long since she’d found herself in that situation with Kate.

Paula gently placed her hand on top of Sophie’s, stroking it gently. “I’m having an amazing time,” she said in a reassuring tone that instantly made Sophie relax.


	2. Conversation and Contact

Paula and Sophie had moved from the bar to a private booth, where the lighting was darker and it felt as if it was just the two of them in the bar. Things felt more intimate than before and the conversation continued to flow easily. Sophie hadn’t felt this relaxed and happy in weeks, sitting here with Paula, it was as if all her troubles and guilt were being washed away. The other woman was enjoying the company, too. In her line of work, it wasn’t very often she got to unwind and certainly not in the company of someone as striking as Sophie.

“Wait, wait,” Sophie sniggered, trying to catch her breath, “your husband caught you in bed with your squash partner?” she enquired, still chuckling slightly. Paula just confirmed with a slight nod. “Oh my god” Sophie laughed again before taking a sip of wine, shaking her head in disbelief. 

Paula loved the way the other woman sounded when she was laughing, it was a sweet harmony that she hoped she’d get to hear more of in the future - as crazy as it sounded, after only knowing Sophie a few hours, Paula knew that she just had to see the younger woman again. “Anyway,” Paula started, shaking herself slightly, “that’s enough of that subject.” Paula tittered. “What about you?” The older woman was aware that the conversation had rested on her heavily – her travelling, her job, her children and her failed marriage. She still knew little about Sophie and she growing ever more intrigued.

“Me?” Sophie questioned, almost shocked that the other woman in question was showing any interest in her life, “there’s not much to tell about me. I’ve never done anything as exciting as you.” There was no response from the other woman, she just urged Sophie to continue by making eye contact. Something told Paula that Sophie wasn’t as boring and she made herself out to be. 

The way Paula was looking at the woman sat across from her, so intimately and so affectionately, made Sophie want to be honest. She wasn’t sure why she was planning on telling the older woman her life story, but she was. “My love life has been a mess so far,” she continued. “I was engaged to my best friend at just seventeen.” 

Paula’s eyes widened at this revelation, “wow. Seventeen?” She was quickly becoming aware that Sophie wasn’t like most people her age, she was much more mature and knowledgeable.

Sophie just nodded, not wanting to go into too much detail about it, wanting to quickly skip past that part in her life. “Then there was Maddie. She was amazing. I loved her dearly. She was everything.” She gave a sad smile. 

“What happened?” The older woman asked tenderly, “I mean, if you don’t mind telling me”, she hastily added, not wanting to pressure the younger woman into anything. Paula certainly didn’t want Sophie to think that she was prying. 

Sophie was warmed by Paula’s respect for her privacy, “no, it’s okay”, she smiled slightly. “She sadly passed away.”

“Oh, Sophie…” Paula reached across the table and grasped both Sophie’s hands in her own, “I’m so sorry.” She was quickly realising that this woman had had it much rougher than most people, and at such a young age, too. It broke her heart. 

Sophie gave another sad smile before continuing. “Then there was Kate. She was great, I was mad about her, but she only had eyes for someone else.” 

Paula couldn’t believe how unlucky in love the other woman had been. “She doesn’t know what she’s missing!” she exclaimed, as a matter of fact. This drew a chuckle from the brunette sat across from her. The older woman sat forward slightly, her facial expression changing. “I’m serious, Sophie. You’re incredible.” The woman’s tone was stern, yet both kind and arousing at the same time. 

Sophie’s eyes began to dance with Paula’s as the beating of her heart quickened, her palms feeling sticky. “You barely know me,” she quickly rejected.

“That’s true. But I’m a lawyer, which makes me a good judge of character. I’m barely wrong about these things.” She retorted, complacently. “Are you really going to argue with a lawyer?” Paula challenged.

Sophie raised her arms as a sign of surrender. “Ok, ok. You win!” This earned a chuckle from the other woman. 

Paula was pleased with this victory and asked Sophie if she would like another drink. Sophie glanced at her lockscreen and her heart sank when she saw the time, “I’d better not, I should probably get going. I have to meet the others, we’ve booked a taxi for midnight.” She didn’t want to leave the other woman just yet, but she knew she had no choice, she couldn’t afford the price of a taxi by herself, she needed to spilt the cost with the others. Plus, she knew if she was any later back that her mum would go mad. 

Paula was disheartened at this comment, but also stunned when she looked down at her watch to see it was 11:45pm already. Time really does fly when you’re in good company. She bit her lip hesitantly and dipped her head, avoiding eye contact with Sophie. The younger woman could tell there was something on her mind. “What is it?” Sophie asked, as she quickly stood and gathered her things.

The other woman paused for a minute, unsure of her next move… “Can I see you again?” The woman closed her eyes slightly, holding her breath, hoping the younger woman wouldn’t reject her. It was risky, and something Paula never usually did – picking women up in bars, a younger woman, nonetheless. But she was curious about the woman standing in front of her, dressed so exquisitely 

“Of course,” Sophie nodded, wasting no time at all in answering, “I thought you’d never ask,” she teased. 

“I almost didn’t,” Paula answered honestly. Sophie felt like she had been punched in the gut, were her efforts once again not reciprocated? Paula panicked slightly, as she saw the younger woman’s face fall. “I didn’t mean it like that,” she quickly protested, “it’s just that, I never usually do this dating thing.”

Sophie tried to hide her sigh of relief before playfully replying, “I never would have guessed,” she leaned forward, so her face was closer to the older woman’s. Paula could feel the breath on her neck, the intimacy driving her crazy. “You’re really good at it,” she whispered gently in her ear, before slowly pulling back. 

The woman was driving Paula wild, and she was sure that Sophie knew exactly what she was doing, and so decided to beat her at her own game. "I'll give you my number," she stated as she began to rummage around in her purse, “I have a pen, but no paper." Knowing exactly what her next move was, she pointed at Sophie’s arm, “may I?”

“Sure,” replied Sophie, extending her arm to Paula, whose supple hands found their way to Sophie’s extremely soft arm. Sophie’s breath hitched in her throat at the warmth of the sudden contact. Paula took extra care in making sure her fingers brushed Sophie’s arm as she began to gently write her number.

“There you go,” the older woman caressed the younger woman’s skin in the place where her phone number now proudly sat. She released Sophie’s arm from her grasp and Sophie couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed at the loss of contact. 

Sophie cleared her throat slights, barely managing to vocalise a quick ‘thank you.’ She took a deep breath before saying, “I’ll see you around?”

Paula looked back at the woman “oh, I hope so,” she replied hungrily. 

As Sophie turned to leave, she suddenly stopped on her heels, “you know, you could have just put your number in my phone?” 

“But my way was more fun,” she flirted. “I’ll see you around, Sophie.”


	3. First Dates

Paula was rushed off her feet all week, after taking on the case of an old school friend, Sally Metcalfe. They weren’t particularly close at school, but close enough for Paula to feel an obligation to help her in this desperate situation. Despite the fact that Sally could be unbearably annoying sometimes, Paula knew she was a good person who didn’t deserve to be punished for something she did not do.

This mean that, much to her dismay, in between working and sleeping, Paula struggled to find time for the younger woman that she met in the bar a week ago. But, that didn’t mean that Sophie wasn’t constantly on her mind. The two of them exchanged flirty texts every now and then. Paula felt like a giddy school girl. She knew it was madness, she barely knew the other woman, but something drew her in. Paula’s curiosity often did get the better of her.

The week was drawing to an end and Paula knew that she had to see Sophie soon, she didn’t want Sophie thinking she wasn’t interested. In one quick movement, Paula took her phone from the desk and started to compose a message.

_Hello, stranger. I hope you still remember me, haha! Sorry, works been mad this week, working on a new case. Would like to see you later, though? P x_

Sophie was just about to go for her dinner break when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, her face immediately lit up when she saw who the message was from. In no time at all, she began typing back a reply.

_Hello, ‘P’. It’s Piper, right? I vaguely remember you! Haha. I’d like to see you, too. I finish work at 6, then I’m all yours. S x_

Paula chuckled at Sophie’s response and wondered to herself if ‘Piper’ was inspired by Piper Chapman, from Orange is the New Black. It seemed like a show Sophie would be interested in. It was one which Isla has introduced to Paula a few years ago.

_Haha, Cheeky! Okay, it’s a date. I’ll find us somewhere and text you the details later. P X_

Paula’s reply stirred excitement in her stomach. A date? It had been a long time since Sophie had been on a date, (disregarding her relationship with Kate, which she decided no longer counted). After all, none of it was real with Kate. Despite not knowing Paula long at all, she hoped that this could be the real deal.

For the rest of the day, Paula struggled to concentrate on work, all her attentions were on the date and what she was going to wear. She knew the younger woman would look exquisite and she wanted to look her absolute best for her in return.

It had been a good few hours since Sophie and Paula had text back and forth. Paula had decided to leave her phone in the staff room, not trusting herself to do any work if she kept texting with the other woman. She was proving to be a distraction already.

Unexpectedly, Harry promptly knocked on Paula’s office door, her phone in his hand. She didn’t clock him straight away. “Hello, earth to Paula?” Harry waved his hand in front of her face. He was working on a case with Paula and was growing ever frustrated with her lack of concentration.

Paula understood his annoyance, she hated it when people in her officer were distracted from a case. But that didn’t mean that is attituded didn’t piss her off. Paula gritted her teeth a little. She knew she wasn’t on top form today, but still, that was no way to talk to your boss. She often wondered if she would get this much shit off of her employees if she was a man. Probably not, she grimaced. Taking a deep breath, she replied dismissively, “yes, sorry. What is it?”

“Someone on the phone for you,” he replied as he swiftly passed her the phone.

She took the phone from Harry and cleared her throat before putting on her posh lawyer voice, “Hello, Paula Martin speaking.”

“Well, hello, Paula Martin,” came the reply in a manner that was mimicking Paula. She laughed slightly when she realised it was Sophie on the phone.

“Are you mocking me?” The older woman asked, pretending to sound hurt.

“Of course not!” Sophie defended herself, returning to her usual voice. “In fact, I happen to find your posh voice irresistible. You should use it more often,” Sophie replied, seductively.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as a huge grin crept onto Paula’s face, “oh really?” she hummed in response.

“Hm-hmm,” Sophie nodded, “anyway. I’ll keep this short, I don’t mean to disturb you while you’re working. I was just wondering what time we were meeting later?”

Paula pulled up her planner to double check the booking, “the table is booked for eight” she stated, flicking through her planner, “so I’ll pick you up around seven?”

“Okay, I’ll text you my address,” the younger woman replied, trying not to sound too excited about their plans.

After saying a quick goodbye, the pair ended the call. Paula placed the phone on her desk and looked over at Harry, who had heard everything. He stood with a knowing look on his face, grinning to himself.

Paula clocked him straight away. “Oh, shut it you,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes at him.

“I never said anything!” he said in protest. He quickly walked over to Paula’s desk, taking a seat opposite her. “So, who’s the lucky fella? Do I know him?” He quizzed, as he made himself comfortable, resting his legs on Paula’s desk.

Paula frowned at Harry’s forwardness, he wasn’t really someone she considered a friend and she didn’t really feel comfortable discussing her love life with him. “She, actually,” Paula corrected, whilst pushing his legs off the end of her desk. “And, no, you don’t. It’s really new, we haven’t even been on a date yet, so I’d really appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself, please.” She asked kindly.

Harry simply nodded in response. “Sure, no problem. I hope it all works out.” His reply was genuine and Paula couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, me too. Thanks,” she replied.

Elsewhere, Sophie had just clocked off for the night and was mentally planning what to wear on her date as she made her way across the cobles to her dad’s house, when she was stopped in her tracks by Bethany.

“Soph!” she shouted, before quickly rushing over.

“Oh, hey! What’s up?” Sophie smiled.

Bethany stopped a second to catch her breath before asking, “are you coming out again tonight?”

“I would,” she stated, knowing full well that actually, she probably wouldn’t have. But that wasn’t on Bethany, she just wasn’t a fan of third wheeling, “but I have a date actually” she continued, with a huge grin appearing on her face.

“oooh!” Bethany squealed excitedly, “Who with?”

Sophie laughed and shook her head at the blonde girls’ antics, “Paula,” she started, “you know, the woman from the bar the other night,” she explained.

“Oh, right. Good on you! She was hot,” Bethany laughed, as did Sophie, who did not disagree with the statement at all. “It was obvious she was in to you, she was checking you out all night,” she continued.

Sophie shook her head in disbelief, “no she wasn’t. I would’ve noticed.”

“Sure she was, Rana noticed, too!” She protested, “and, no offence, Soph, but you were pretty absent that night. I doubt you would’ve noticed”. Sophie couldn’t really argue with that.

Sophie shook her head and laughed slightly. Paula was checking her out? She wasn’t sure if what Bethany had told her was true, or if she was just being kind. She made a mental note to question Paula about it later.

After saying goodbye to Bethany, who wished her nothing but look on her date, Sophie began dashing around her room. She had the house to herself, her dad had taken Jack away for the weekend, to try and cheer him up. She wasn’t sure that a weekend away was going to solve anything, but her dad had insisted on the idea. In the end, Sophie decided it was best that she just go along with the plan, she knew her dad was feeling hopeless and was just trying to help Jack in any way he could. That morning, Sophie had said goodbye to the pair, giving Jack an apologetic look before they left – she could see the dread on his face.

Shaking away the thoughts of guilt and shame that began to creep up on her whenever she thought about her little brother, she sat herself down in front of her mirror and proceeded to do her make up. She settled for a subtle smokey eye and a subtle nude lipstick. Her hair was down and wavy, resting just below her shoulders.

After a while of rooting through her wardrobe and changing her mind several times, Sophie finally settled on something to wear. She had never heard of the restaurant Paula had chosen and so didn’t know what the dress code was. So, she settled for a black laced body suit, tucked into a pair of leather pants.

Elsewhere, Paula was rushing around like a headless chicken. She glanced at the clock to see it was 6:30 already. Her afternoon meeting had gone on longer than she had expected, leaving her slightly behind schedule. After a quick shower, she slipped into a bodycon dress, which sat nicely at her thighs, accompanied by her favourite pair of stilettos and her rather expensive designer purse. Paula took one last look at herself in the living room mirror before getting in her car.

With a swift knock at the door, Sophie quickly made her way downstairs. She paused a little, steadying her breath, before opening the door to greet the woman stood on the other side.

“Hi,” Sophie hummed. She looked Paula up and down, letting out a “wow” as she did, “you look stunning.”

Paula ducked her head in response, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Sophie thought it was adorable. Quickly looking back up at Sophie, regaining her composure, she simply responded, “you look gorgeous.”

The car journey was pleasant, conversation went back and forth about how they’d both spent their day. Any empty spaces were welcome, comfortable, and not awkward in any way. The two just seem to fit. They were both looking forward to what the night had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
